Way back into love
by charms 'n krystals
Summary: She walked with a broken heart away from him....He was so consumed of jealousy that he didn’t saw the hurt on her eyes.... Are they gonna find their "way back into love"? just stay tune...
1. Chapter 1

"**Way back into love"**

**Author : charms & krystals**

**Disclaimer**: I don't wish to own this original animé cause if I did it'll become a disaster.

I'll just gonna borrow the main character for this story to finished.

And I know I haven't wrote another story for ages and I haven't finished the unfinished story of mine. It's just that I'm not in the mood to write a story lest of all to create one.

This story was just a-spur-of-the-mind nothing special and nothing explosive. Just an ordinary story that sometimes happened to real life… I mean in real life of real life... okay, okay I'm not making any sense. Maybe it's because of sleepy head in me or because of rain (today in my place its raining cat&dog)….

And because it's been ages since I've written a story I'm going to grab my opportunity to write my no-nonsense here…

And lastly the song **"Way back into love"** is not my own. This song was in lyrics&musics' movie… I just used this for my story because I just love it and it seems related for my plot.

Hugh Grant and Haley Bennett sang the song**"Way back into love"**

**============================ + 0 + =============================**

**In America….**

She walked with a broken heart away from him

He was so consumed of jealousy that he didn't saw the hurt on her eyes.

Time passes by that the two haven't any communication to each other.

She was on her apartment in America standing again on her window looking at the busy street, she feels like her heart was so empty and something's lacking…. No, no it's someone lacking on her life as her friends always telling her that… and she knows who could that be someone.

She tried to forget about him but with a fail. Every night she longed to be on his arms and every morning she really misses him.

She asked her self what have she done, her tears started to fall on her cheeks and she brushed it immediately. No time to think about that she have to go on with her life with the baby inside her womb……

_**I've been living with a shadow overhead**_

_**I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed**_

_**I've been lonely for so long**_

_**Trapped in the past**_

_**I just can't seem to move on**_

_**I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away**_

_**Just in case I ever need them again someday**_

_**I've been setting aside time to clear a little space in the corners of my mind**_

_**All I wanna do is find a way back into love**_

_**I can't make *it* through without a way back into love**_

_**Oh**_

_**Japan 7 months ago….**_

_She was so excited from that day after she walked out from the office of the clinic, it just confirmed her condition… she was six weeks on the way. She wanted to buy a flower for Kanata. As she was walking on the street she saw a familiar looking guy. He was standing near the entrance door of the flower shop. As she nearing the door she realized it was mizuki her long ago crush and her jilted fiancé._

"_Miyu?"_

"_Hi, what are doing here?" she asked him and then looked away from him, she was so embarrass because of what have she done. They were supposed to get married but at the last minute she backed out and after that she haven't heard any word from him, she knows that she caused him real trouble. But his sister understands her. She said that she didn't really love mizuki to get tied with him for the rest of her life. That her feelings for her little brother was only admiration and nothing more._

"_I'm just meeting with someone", then he looked at her if she have any companion with her. "its looks like you don't have any friends with you."_

"_yeah, they are busy right now from their incoming shows", Miyu said then she immediately looked into Mizuki's eyes_

"_Mizuki, are you still mad at me? I'm so sorry for what happened last time, it's just ---"_

"_No, it's ok Miyu" Mizuki cut her off. Then his eyes averted to her back, he think he saw someone familiar. "Just rest assured Miyu that I've got no ill feelings for you. I'm sure I am not the one you really love, it happened to everybody and it happened to you now. I admit that my ego got hurt but nothing more." Mizuki smiled into her eyes, it's a genuine smile. That's the day that Mizuki forgive her. She really can't thank God enough for His goodness to her life. _

"_Thank you Mizuki" she really was glad now that she saw Mizuki today that her tears are cascading from her cheeks._

"_What's the tears Miyu?" Mizuki asked her with a smile. Then he brushed her tears with his thumb. If somebody saw them they will think that they really are a couple caressing each other. Miyu then hug Mizuki and Mizuki in return hug her and kissed her cheeks._

_After an hour Mizuki bade her goodbye saying he was going to his sister's apartment now. Miyu then went inside the flower shop and bought a bouquet of pink roses. After paying the flowers to the cashier Miyu went to the door. She feels so happy right now that she want to go home and tell Kanata the good news that she didn't saw a figure behind the bush._

_**At the temple….**_

"_Kanata, I'm home…" Miyu shouted. Where is that guy? Maybe he's getting mad at me for shouting him last night. He didn't even go to our room last night. _

"_Kanata!" Miyu went to their room and opened the door but its empty. She then went to the backyard and still no sign of Kanata._

_She then heard someone opened the door. "I'm home", Kanata said._

"_Oh Kanata I've been looking for you. I have something to tell you—"_

"_Me too Miyu I have something to tell you." Kanata cut her off._

"_What is it?"_

"_I think this is just a mistake. All of it." Kanata said without looking into her eyes._

"_W-what do you mean Kanata?" she asked with a little bit of shocked._

_Kanata then looked into her eyes, "this marriage Miyu, this just a mistake. I shouldn't asked you to marry me six months ago. I know I've been unfair to you. You're hurting from your previous fiancé Mizuk. I'm giving you your freedom now Miyu", after saying that Kanata went to his mother's room to lick his wound silently. He's just in a hurry that he didn't saw the anguish in Miyu's eyes._

_Miyu still in shocked couldn't even utter a single word. _What happened? What went wrong?

_She was so happy minute ago because of two things and now… Miyu picked her shoulder bag and went for the door, she have to get out and find some place… and that place is Nanami's house._

"_Miyu are you sure you're okay?" Nanami asked her friend. She was sketching some dress for their shows when she heard someone knocked on her door. She then stood and opened the door and she was shocked when she saw Miyu on her doorstep looking like very depressed woman._

"_Yup, I'm fine. Nanami can I stay here for just a couple of days? Because Kanata seems so lost in his thoughts he wants to be just himself and he said I'm just a bother." Miyu said jokingly. Nanami laughed at how the couple still fighting, but her laughter fades when she saw Miyu didn't join with her. And she knows Miyu was in a serious situation right now._

"_No problem Miyu, you can stay here for as long as you like. You want some tea?"_

"…_."_

"_Hey Miyu I'm asking you if you want some 'cause I'll make one."_

"_Huh? Oh I just want milk Nanami."_

_Nanami sympathize her friend and she wants to condone Kanata for making Miyu miserable but she can't give judgment to her bestfriend's husband, maybe he has his own reason why he did what he did._

_**Three days passed…**_

"_Miyu why don't you go outside and let the sun shine your face. Because right now you look like a ghost." Aya said "and your much paler that the ghost. And mind you, you still have blood running through your veins." After their show ends Nanami told her that Miyu was on her house._

"_You're just exaggerating your words Aya." Miyu said without humor. Kanata didn't even bother to find her. When she left their house, she thought that Kanata was in a farcical mind. That when she was gone he was going to feel sorry about his words. That he was just getting his revenge for getting mad at him and for shouting to get out of their room._

"_By the way girls, I bought my plane ticket to America. And later today is my sched —"_

_Miyu didn't finished her words she covered her mouth and went to the sink to spew what inside her stomach. Nanami and Aya looked at each other and then to Miyu's back._

_After a minute of spewing, Miyu was drenched of sweat and without any strength she reached out for the chair, Aya immediately went to fix her something hot and Nanami helped Miyu to a chair._

"_I haven't any morning sickness for the past few weeks until now that is why I can't gather up strength after so much vomit." Miyu explained to the two girls before they're raining her questions. " and the OB-GYNE said I'm six weeks on the way."_

_The two girls was so stunned with the news. Nanami was first to recovered. "I'm so glad Miyu and I am so happy that you're going to be real mother of your real child."_

"_Did Kanata knows your condition Miyu?" Aya asked without preamble._

"_I was about to tell him but –"_

"_So when was your flight's schedule again Miyu?" Nanami cut and looked at Aya with a warning._

"_Later at 6:00 in the evening. Thank you guys for everything your presence helped me a lot in times like this. And Nanami-chan thank you for letting me stay here in your house." Miyu said tearfully and hug both of them._

"_It's as if Miyu-chan this is your last farewell." Aya said with tears in her own eyes._

"_Call us everyday Miyu and don't forget to send the picture of your baby, okay?"_

_with a tears also in her eyes Nanami hug Miyu fiercely._

_**At the airport…**_

"_Just don't forget us Miyu. And email us everyday for your updates in your life ha?" Nanami said._

"_Of course. Just stop crying Nanami we're not in a funeral okay?" Miyu said jokingly._

_Nanami smiled. And hug Miyu again, if she only knows what really happened to her two bestfriend…._

"_I really want to go to Saionji-kun and beat him 'til he some sense I will." Aya said while looking at Miyu's miserable look._

"_Don't ever do that Aya-chan. And promise me that if he really see some sense in his sometimes thick skull don't ever tell him where am I, okay?"_

_Aya just smiled at her. _

"_All passenger bound to America please proceed to gate 2."_

"_Well, that's my flight. This is goodbye guys. Bye!" Miyu walked through the aisle of the plane with a heavy heart. Last night she tried to call at the temple but no one's answering the phone. And after her talked with Nanami and Aya she said that she have to go to the park and breathe some air. After a minute of thinking she went to the temple but the door's are closed, with a tears on eyes she realized that Kanata was really shut her out of his life permanently. Her tears automatically falls on her cheeks._

"Oh Kanata what went wrong? What have I done?" Miyu brushed her tears after remembering her hurtful life in Japan. She was wondering why Kanata didn't file for an annulment, based from his last words to her he was setting her free.

_**I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine**_

_**I've been searching but I just don't see the signs**_

_**I know that it's out there**_

_**There's gotta be something for my soul somewhere**_

_**I've been looking for someone to shed some light**_

_**Not somebody just to get me through the night**_

_**I could use some direction and I'm open to your suggestions**_

_**All I wanna do is find a way back into love**_

_**I can't make it through without a way back into love**_

_**And if I open my heart again**_

_**I guess I'm hoping ** you'll be there for me in the end**_


	2. Chapter 2 misconception

"**Way back into love"**

_**Author : charms & krystals**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't wish to own this original animé cause if I did it'll become a disaster.

I'll just gonna borrow the main character for this story to finished.

Oh sorry for the error… the movie I'm saying where the "**Way back into love** " was played is Music & Lyrics not the other way 'round…..

**;)**

_**======================= + 0 + =======================**_

**In Japan…**

She walked with a broken heart away from him.

He was so consumed of jealousy that he didn't saw the hurt on her eyes.

_**============ + 0 + Way back into love + 0 + ===========**_

Kanata again was lost in space. He was a miserable man for the last 7 months. And he didn't know what to do. He was doing his usual stuff, and done his every chores but he knows that his mind was so very far away and his soul was lost and it seems detached from his body. He feels like a dead man walking. He misses his wife. He asked his self if he did the right decision. He just loved her very much that he's willing to give her her freedom to be with her true love. His father accused him for being a selfish. Aya and Nanami, Miyu's two bestfriend, point their fingers at him as if he did a very grievous decision. They just didn't know what he really feels. He want to find Miyu but he forced his self not to do the very selfish act. He knows that she's happy now with her life.

_**I've been living with a shadow overhead**_

_**I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed**_

_**I've been lonely for so long**_

_**Trapped in the past**_

_**I just can't seem to move on**_

_**I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away**_

_**Just in case I ever need them again someday**_

_**I've been setting aside time to clear a little space in the corners of my mind**_

_**All I wanna do is find a way back into love**_

_**I can't make *it* through without a way back into love**_

_**Oh**_

_**I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine**_

_**I've been searching but I just don't see the signs**_

_**I know that it's out there**_

_**There's gotta be something for my soul somewhere**_

_**I've been looking for someone to shed some light**_

_**Not somebody just to get me through the night**_

_**I could use some direction and I'm open to your suggestions**_

_**All I wanna do is find a way back into love**_

_**I can't make it through without a way back into love**_

_**And if I open my heart again**_

_**I guess I'm hoping ** you'll be there for me in the end**_

_**============ + 0 + Way back into love + 0 + ===========**_

_**Seven months ago…..**_

"_Hey Miyu what happened?" asked Kanata to his wife. He was just arriving from the grocery store to buy their foods. Actually it was Miyu's turn to do the grocery but she said that she was lazy to do some stuff today. He was thinking that Miyu was just making an excuse because her lazy bones are now working again. For the past few days Miyu became lazier and grumpier. Well, he didn't mind her attitude because she's not Miyu if her characters are diff'rent._

_Miyu didn't answer Kanata. She just look at him with a dagger eyes. She didn't know why she loathe Kanata but at the same time she wants him to hug her._

"_I don't want to see your face ever again Kanata. I really hate you." _

_Kanata was so stunned at the sudden outburst of Miyu. "Miyu are you serious?" Kanata asked and when Miyu still didn't bother to answer him he made a joke, "And why you hated me? Is it because I always call you lazy bone and ugly? You know it's not true and it's my way to show you my love, okay?" Kanata said smiling. He went to her and hug her but she just flinched at his touch. Kanata saw her action and he stopped from his tracks to hug her again._

"_I said I hate you Kanata. Just get out of my sight..!!!" Miyu snapped_

_Kanata didn't move for a minute then he turned his back and slammed the door. He needs to breathe some fresh air. He didn't know what happened to his wife._

_Back in their room, Miyu burst into tears. What have she done? Why suddenly she's getting mad at Kanata? and worst of all telling him to disappear…. She slept with a heavy heart and tears still visible in her eyes._

_After some time, Kanata went back to their room. He saw Miyu was now sleeping like a babe with still tears on both her cheeks. He brushed away the remaining tracks of tears from her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "Tomorrow we'll discuss this unfathomable mood of yours Miyu. Goodnight honey."_

_Early the next morning Miyu wake up with a giddy feelings, it's as if the world is spinning and so are her stomach and she remembered she haven't any meal last night. She looked at their room if there was any indication that Kanata slept in their room. But the side of the bed was so clean and no sign of a body lying there even in the couch. Miyu began to panicked.. what if Kanata was…. _

"_Kanata?!" Miyu shouted with a panicked in her voice. "Kanata?!"_

_Down at the kitchen Kanata was preparing for their breakfast when he heard Miyu's panicked shout. He immediately went to their room. "Miyu what happened?"_

"_Oh Kanata, I thought you're gone." Miyu said joyfully when she saw Kanata appear from the doorway. She hug him immediately._

"_Silly, and where should I be if I left you, huh?" Kanata jokingly said. "I won't ever leave you okay?" assurance Kanata when Miyu didn't smile at his joke._

_Miyu just nodded her head._

_When he feels that Miyu was okay now he kissed her cheeks, "Okay sleepyhead just get up and change your pajamas because I've prepared our breakfast today."_

_Kanata then pinched her nose. "ouch" cried Miyu and shot him a murderous look. But Kanata just smiled at her and went back to the kitchen. Miyu then went to the bathroom to wash when suddenly the giddiness was back, she reached for the sink for support. Why was she always feels dizziness and morning sickness?......_

_Wait, morning sickness? Dizzy feelings? What if she's -----_

_No, no don't assume until she confirmed this to the doctor. Miyu then decided to take a bath. And after that she will be going to a clinic._

"_Where are you going?" Kanata asked her after they finished eating breakfast._

"_I have something to buy and at the same time went to Nanami for some chat. Don't worry I won't be long."_

"_And I'll call you if something's happened to me." Added Miyu then she laughed at her own joke. Her laughter fades when she saw Kanata's serious face._

"_Don't joke like that Miyu, accidents can happen even to a narrow minded people."_

_As usual Miyu was slow at picking the insult. "W-what did you just say?" she asked after some thinking of what Kanata was saying._

_Kanata just stands up and kissed her cheek. "Just be careful Miyu. And when you're back we have to talked about your mood swing okay?"_

_She just nodded her head and went out to the door._

_After Miyu's gone, Kanata washed their dishes because again Miyu forgot her duty. Then he went to their room to pick his manga when he saw Miyu's phone on the bed. "What a forgetful woman you are Miyu." He said to no one._


End file.
